Season of Fire
by Liz Diz
Summary: Redone: She was sent in order to destroy an enemy and only found that the person that suffered from her choice would take her on an adventure she would never soon forget.
1. Chapter One: Dangerous Child

**A:N: **I've been wanting to do a Stargate: Atlantis fic but in order to do that I need to finish this one. Revised and chapters are shorter but story is still longer than hell. Enjoy and review. I love reviews.

Thanks to the original reviewers: kt, LJQ, Aelan Greenleaf, and JonasFan.

* * *

**Chapter One**

**Dangerous Child**

Jackson walked along the long white sandy beach. He could see the ocean to one side; endless waves crashed against the coast. It had to be close to dawn or dusk. He couldn't be sure which. Darkness covered the sky to the east but he knew he wasn't on earth for the plants that grew on the beach where of none earth could produce.

To his other side was also a vast jungle. Trees taller than anything he had ever seen even in the Amazon. Bizarre trees with twists and turns throughout the array trunks and branches. He could hear no sounds coming from the jungle. All he could hear was the sound of the waves crashing onto the sand was all he could hear.

Everything else was silent.

His gaze turned to the water.

He felt his jaw drop as he stared onto the most beautiful city he had ever seen. The sheer size of it was beyond amazing. The tallest tower stood far beyond that of the Eiffel tower's peak. It was a marvel to behold; the roofs of the buildings were a strange metallic turquoise that gave an eerie yet beautiful glow from the sunlight striking it.

The sun was setting or rising behind the magnificent city. The buildings walls were a tan in color in the sunlight. No walls for protection though, nothing like a fortress just a city. But he could see strange beasts, serpent like in a way appearing from the water then disappearing. In the sky several dragon like animals flew around the tall towers.

Even from how far away he was he could see clearly that the animals were not alone. Something rode them. They looked like people to him.

He watched the huge dragon like beast, their wings spread across the sky. Hundreds of them, and on each ones back was a person. Mostly males, he had seen several females but not many. Their ears were longer than any humans, by several inches longer and pointed. Faces covered in war paint. Dark red, perhaps it was blood.

Then he heard the sound of galloping. Huge war horses decked out in armor as well as their riders, galloped past Jackson from huge ships that ran a ground on the beach. They were from the same clan. This he knew from the dark red war paint.

They were not alone though. Not the only things running beside them onto whatever it was. A battle from the looks of it, all the armor and war paint. Beside the horses were creatures that had the body build like a large cheetah, a slender beast, but its flesh was nothing but scales. Its head, long and sleek, from the back of its skull protruded two long antelope like horns. The long eared people too were riding them, each one decorated in elaborate paint and armor that ranged from bronze to gold and silver.

Jackson turned towards were they were headed straight into the jungle. Fire burned the trees and he watched in horror as the beasts charged forward striking a large armor of men and machines. He knew what they were. Goa'uld.

He only saw what it was briefly for within seconds a stray of light struck him in the face. He felt momentary pain and then nothing at all. A blackness surrounded him and he couldn't find his way out.

* * *

Jackson sat up in his bed, dripping in sweat. He was terrified and confused at first then after several moments passed he came back. He was in his room at the SGC, his breathing was hard and labored. It had only been a dream. A mere dream, nothing more. His eyes shut tightly and he placed his hand to his forehead. He tried to recall the dream as best as he could.

His recollection was cut short when the sound of knocking came from outside his room. His gaze turned to the door. He looked back to the clock. Five-thirty two a.m. "Yes?"

"Hey," He heard Carter's voice come through the door. "It's me. Can I come in?"

Jackson looked down at himself. Clothes..Clothes would be nice. "Hold on."

He told her as he stood and grabbed a pair of pants and shirt. With a heavy sigh he slipped them on his clothes, he thought of the sounds he heard in his dream. Men and women screaming in both war and in pain. He shook his head and walked to the door. With a sharp yank he opened the door. He looked out to see Carter standing in the hallway already in uniform.

"Is something wrong?" She didn't answer him taking a deep breath. "Sam, what's going on?"

"It's the Langarans." She told him with a soft sigh. "There's been an assassination."

Jackson shut his eyes, hanging his head then with a sigh looked back up to her. "Who?"

"Jonas's fiancé, Kianna, the girl we met the last time we were there." She told him with another sigh of her own. "The assassination took place a little over a month and a half ago."

He opened his eyes again and looked to her startled. "Why are we being contacted now?"

"They thought for a while it was a terrorist." She began to explain to him but her voice revealed her disturbance as well. "Someone who doesn't want the alliance to continue but they looked through their security videos and found that someone had come through the gate."

"An off world assassin?" He questioned and looked back up at her. "Seems a little odd." She nodded to him. "Well..when do we leave?"

"Thirty minutes." She told him walking away. "I'll meet you at the gate."

* * *

They exited the gate and into the control room on Langara. Quinn met them at the bottom of the ramp. His hair was cut short again like when he had been at the SGC. They all smiled and walked over to him. He gave a smile of happiness to see them and walked to meet them. He shook their hands and gave Carter a hug and a hello.

He greeted them and began to walk with them towards the council room. He told them everything would be explained shortly.

The First Minister sat at the head of the table. She greeted them and nodded for them to sit. "Thank you for coming so quickly."

"No problem." O'Neill began as he sat down in his chair. Carter sat across from him with Teal'c while Jackson and Quinn sat beside her. "If you don't mind me asking, why were we not contacted when the assassination first happened?"

"Because at the time we thought she was still on the planet." She told him, her eyes looked to Quinn though. He looked uneasy when she spoke of the assassin was a she. He was still shook up from the whole experience.

"Wait." O'Neill began with a look of annoyance. " 'She'?" She nodded to him. "The assassin is a 'she'?"

"Yes." She stated for him again then nodded over to a man who started a video feed. They watched as a woman came up on the screen. "This is a recording from our security cameras." The woman, no not even a women but a girl looked up at the camera. They paused it. The video was black and white but detailed. Her eyes were large, her ears longer than any humans, her eyes looked as though they glowed in the dark and she was dressed in dark clothes almost camouflage looking. "She had infiltrated us by taking uniforms and switching her look every time someone noticed something was wrong."

Jackson stared in wonder at the screen. She looked like one creatures from his dream. He couldn't understand it. He shook his head trying to focus on the matter at hand.

O'Neill stared at the monitor. The girl looked so young, probably late teens by her looks and stature with very, very long ears. But still he couldn't see what would possess her to attack and kill and innocent woman. Unless she was a Goa'uld of course.

"How old is she?" Carter questioned them. "She looks like a kid."

The First Minister shrugged. "We don't know. Her physical appearance makes us believe she's around seventeen maybe nineteen. Those who came into contact with her said that they wouldn't have known it was the same girl. She made it almost impossible to be able to tell who she was. Different accents, haircuts, clothes, even fake scars, birthmarks and such.

"It became almost impossible to keep an eye on her. Until it was too late.."

"How could you miss her?" O'Neill suddenly blurted out. "She looks like a damn elf."

"We're not sure how but she had the ability to make her features," A man began pointing to the screen. "The eyes and ears disappear. We think it was some type of injection that made it so the features were not allowed to show."

"The last time she appeared," The First Minister began again. "She came out dressed like this." She pointed to the screen looking more and more annoyed with O'Neill with his outburst. "We sent two squads to intercept her. She stunned them and continued on her way to Kianna."

"With all this information you didn't suspect an off world assassin until now?" Jackson questioned.

"We didn't figure it all out until now." She looked back to Jackson. "When she fought her way to get back the Stargate we began to suspect the fact she was from off world. It wasn't until we reviewed our tapes and spoke to our staff that it became emanate that she wasn't Langara."

O'Neill looked over at Carter. She shrugged, not knowing what it was that they should do with the information or what they needed to do. He then looked to Jackson and Teal'c. Their expressions were the same as Carter's. Puzzled.

O'Neill thought for a moment over everything she had told and showed them. Then he recalled the last bit. She had told them that the assassin had only 'stunned' the squad teams they had sent to intercept her. He looked back at the woman on the screen.

"You said she only stunned the men in her way of Kianna." She nodded to him. "Do you have an idea why she didn't kill them? Doesn't really sound like a normal assassin not to take someone else out on the way does it?"

She shrugged to him with an annoyed look in her eyes. "One of our men stated that she had told them that she only need to 'take care of one and only one.' Then she stunned them. Jonas saw the coordinates when she escaped. We are asking you to go after her. She may come to your planet and do the same as she has done to us. I know nothing more. Will you please help us?"

"Of course." O'Neill told her and stood. The team stood with him. "Just because we love you _so_ much." He meant that out of sarcasm. But they were sent to help. "I'll need to look at all the data you've collected as well as talk to one of the squad leaders. Carter you and Teal'c can take care that. Daniel you go with Jonas to look at the data and anything she left. I'm going to finish reviewing the tape. See if she has any patterns that stand out."

He looked down at his watch. Eight hundred hours. He sighed. "We'll meet back here at twelve hundred hours."

* * *

Carter and Teal'c headed off to the military barracks.

Carter was the most shook up by the assassin. She looked like a teen but she had murdered an innocent woman. It didn't make sense to her at all. To be able to move around the facility and not be caught for so long and yet for them not being able to figure out for another month that all the strange women they had been meeting were actually the same person.

The ability to be able to switch personalities so quickly would have required a great deal of training. The thoughts of how she had managed to pull the whole thing off ran through her mind over and over again. Nothing seemed even close to a possible explanation. The girl couldn't be over nineteen and training such as she had displayed could not have been learned in only in a matter of years. It would have taken over ten years to become as good as she.

They entered the guardroom. More or less military barracks for the men who served, men sat around, several playing something that looked like poker, the others were doing military duties to her knowledge.

Carter looked briefly to Teal'c before she turned her gaze back to the group sitting playing the card game. One man, with light hair and bright blue eyes, looked to them. He was well built with a handsome face. He stood, throwing his cards on the table as he did and walked to them.

"Can I help you?"

"Yes." Carter began. "I'm Major Carter and this is Teal'c, we came to assist in the capture of the assassin who killed Kianna. Can you tell us where the squad leader is?"

He chuckled and pointed to several men and rooms. "Well, which one?"

"The one that led the squad against the assassin." She stated with a smirk.

"That would be me." He told her. "Please follow me."

They followed him into one of the other rooms. The room was obviously an officer's quarters, a desk, a bed, photos. The photos were of the light haired man. "I'm sorry. I thought it would be best to speak in private. We aren't really happy that the assassin made it in. I'm leader of Squad One, Paul Lambert."

He sat down in his chair behind the desk; he motioned for them to sit as well. They sat in the chairs that he had provided. "What is it that you need to know?"

"Pretty much everything." Carter told him with a nod. "Any contact that you had with her, what she said to you?"

"Well.." He began scratching his cheek, he noticed her looking at the photos of him and a little girl on his desk. "My daughter." He told her and she nodded. "Well.. I guess I first made contact with the assassin was several months ago. After that I ran into her several different times."

Teal'c looked to him curiously. "How can you be certain that it was the same woman?"

He pointed to his ear. "She has three earrings on her left ear. The middle is plain silver; the beginning one has a small silver ball on it. The third one has a thin line of something almost looking like a vine wrapping around a tree. They all are silver, that's how I know she was the same person.

"I reported it months ago but they said they'd 'Look into it'. They never did though. When I realized they hadn't done anything I went looking for the girl with three silver earrings. She had become aware that I learned something was going on though." He sighed. "That was the night she went after Jonas's fiancé, Kianna.

"When I found her she had just begun to change into different gear. The black gear you saw on the tape no doubt." They nodded to him. "Anyway, she was strapping her gear on but she hadn't finished and I saw something weird."

He paused, as if trying to recall every detail of what he had happened. Carter offered out the question. "What was it?"

"A tattoo of some kind." He though harder; his fingers were pressed against his temple and he looked over at the photos again then back to them. "I didn't notice it at first because she covered it in so much make-up. Long vines from the corner of her right eye. Blood red vines. There was another on her back. Three dragons. Right between her shoulder blades. When she realized I saw that one she quickly covered it up. She couldn't do much about the on her face." He moved the sleeve on his shoulder to the side to reveal several deep lacerations. "She was pretty pissed off that I saw them."

**- The Night of the Attack-**

He turned the corner just barely able to see her. His gun was up, level and ready to fire at her. Her back was revealed and a tattoo stood out over everything. Then with no warning she turned her head and snarled at him. Her eyes glowed dark evil neon blue.

With relative speed she ran to him, her right hand had claws strapped to the middle three fingers, hard metal, it looked like titanium. She brought the claws down on his shoulder blade. He cried out in pain, his hands fumbled with the gun. Before even a moment had passed he was on his knees. The blood from his wound had splattered across his face. Her right side was decorated with another tattoo that looked like it had been smudged with make-up.

His eyes stared up at hers wide in pain. The claws had dug deep but she could of gone far deeper.

But she didn't.

He shuddered and stared up at her. "Why.." he began with a gasp. "Why don't you kill me?"

She pulled the claws up harshly. He cried out in agony, the pain was almost unbearable. But nothing prepared him for when she spun him around and thrust her hand down on his wounds. Another cry ran from his mouth when she dug the claws around the wounds. Force came through her and she pulled him into the small corridor where she had been changing. She flung him into the wall and he cried out again.

"Aren't you going to kill me?"

She looked over at him as she finished stringing her vest together so the tattoo was not showing anymore. "Why should I?"

"Why not?" He questioned her and looked over at her gear. Guns, grenades, clothes, makeup everything she needed to hide her identity. "How the hell did you get those in here?"

"They're mostly yours." She stated to him with a smirk strapping several weapons on her body. "You must change your access codes to your armory."

"Still haven't explained why I'm still alive." He growled out as she knelt beside him and pulled out a small clear flask with a white liquid. "What the hell is that?"

"You're not the one I'm here to kill." She told him opening the flask and let a drop fall from it and into his shoulder. "I'm here to take care of one and only one." It made the wound numb and he gasped, it felt as though the liquid was healing him. He watched as she hid the flask in her belt and began to grab several other things that didn't look Langarain. The wound on his shoulder was healing as he had felt. He could see the beginning to heal from the inside out. "Stay here."

"Wait.."

**-Present-**

"And she left." He told them his hand rubbed against the side of his head. "My wounds healed quickly and I ran to get the squads ready. We caught up with her, but she told us that we should leave. We were ready to kill her but I remember watching her. She pulled out a small, grenade like thing and threw it into the center of us. I blacked out from the pain, when I came to my shoulder had started to bleed again. Not much, but enough to require immediate medical attention. My squad woke with symptoms but nothing major."

"What kind of symptoms?" Carter questioned him.

"Minor headaches." He told them while his phone ran. He picked it up. "Lambert." He stated for the person on the other line.

Carter couldn't hear much of the conversation. It was pertaining to the assassin that she was sure about. His manner gave that away. He nodded giving several short replies.

"Sure send her down. Thanks Briggs." Then he hung up the phone.

He stood quickly and motioned towards the door. Carter and Teal'c stood with him to follow him out the door. When they exited back out into the main common room the door opened from the hallway. A young girl entered the room. Carter recognized her. His daughter.

"Hey Pumpkin." The little girl laughed waving to some of the men who shouted little hellos before jumping into his arms. She looked a lot like her father. She had his brilliant blue eyes and blonde hair that was pulled back into two pigtails. He looked back over to Carter and Teal'c. "My daughter, Hevah."

Carter nodded with a little wave to the girl who smiled.

The little one looked back at her father. "Are they here to get the bad girl?"

Lambert sighed with a chuckled and nodded to her. "Yes, honey. They are here to get the bad girl." He looked over at another member of his squad. "Hey," Hevah looked back to her father. "Why don't you go over and play a game with Simon? 'Kay?"

The little girl nodded and he set her down. She ran off to the man he called Simon while Lambert looked back up at Carter.

"She knows about the assassin."

"Kianna's sister is my wife." He told them with a quiet heavy sigh. "Her aunt."

* * *

**A:N:** Read and review. I love reviews thanks to everyone who read the original and reviewed. Hope enoyed next chapter will be up soon. 


	2. Chapter Two: Finding Answers

**A:N: **Thanks for reviewing and don't forget to read the first chapter sometimes the first chappy doesn't show up as a new one for me. Revised and chapters are shorter. Enjoy and review. I love reviews.

Thanks to the reviewers: kt, LJQ, Aelan Greenleaf, and JonasFan.

* * *

**Chapter Two **

**Finding Answers**

Quinn and Jackson walked down the corridor. Quinn was obviously still shook up about what had happened to Kianna. How could he not have been distressed by the situation? The woman was his fiancée.

Jackson could tell he was still out of it. He knew that Quinn was going through a terrible ordeal. Even worse was that he was trying to hide it. He could tell that he hadn't shared anything with anyone yet. Just the way Quinn was acting around him. His way of always smiling had faded from him.

He was holding it in. What he didn't understand was that it would eventually harm him more than not speaking about it.

Jackson felt the need to speak but he didn't know what of. The only thing he could think of was the assassin and how she could have done so much damage in such a short amount of time. It was beyond amazing to him.

That and how remarkably similar she looked like the beasts from his dream.

He didn't even want to think of that now though.

They entered the library, not many people were in it but those that were quickly dispersed. Quinn directed him over to a table and he sat down. He went off to get something from a vault on the other side of the library. He brought back files and set them down on the table in front of Jackson.

"All the information that we've collected so far about her." He looked down at the small pile. "Which is short of nothing." He opened one of the files and tossed a photo of her to Jackson. "This is one of the better photos we have of her. Her human form we call it."

Jackson looked at it while Quinn continued to describe what she looked like even while he viewed it. She looked so much like one of the women in his dream from the previous night. He shook his head in disbelief. An oval more or less rounded face, her eyes looked green or blue, he couldn't truly tell in the lighten. They were very large eyes though. Despite the bandana she wore he could tell that she had blonde hair. The girl looked like a blonde haired, green-eyed version of Audrey Hepburn.

"I wonder if she can sing _Just You Wait_." Jackson muttered to himself while he moved to read the information that they had collected on her.

Name: Unknown

Species: Unknown

Age: 17-19

Height: Between 63 and 66 inches

"Five three?" Jackson questioned looking over at Quinn.

He shrugged. "Her height kept changing when her appearances changed." Quinn told him and showed him several other photos. One showed her with brown eyes and red. Another showed her with black hair and sparkling blue eyes. "The only way we know these are her are because of the three earrings. The squad leader who first noticed her said that she always had those in her ears. We still can't tell anything else about her."

"Other than the fact she killed your fiancée." He looked to Quinn to watch him shake at what he had just said to him. He looked angered by his statement. "Jonas, have you talked to anyone about this?" He didn't answer him. Just kept looking over the photos. "Jonas if you haven't you probabl.."

"I don't need to." Quinn snapped at him.

"Yes, you do." Jackson replied to Quinn. "When I lost Sha're I went through hell too. I just wanted to kill myself, kill anyone who stood in my way of killing the bastard that took her."

Quinn stood up, shoving his chair back with such force it toppled over. "This is nothing like you and Sha're. She was a Goa'uld. Kianna wasn't. Not anymore at least." He walked away from Jackson and ran his fingers through his hair. "I could have saved her Daniel." A tear fell from his cheek. "That bitch of a woman came into my offices and asked me for a job. I was face to face with _her_. I could have stopped it!"

"You couldn't have done anything Jonas." Jackson told him as he looked up at him. He could see that he was about ready to crack. Not yet though, or at least not completely, he wouldn't do it now. Jackson quickly changed the subject matter back to the assassin. It wasn't as far from Kianna as he would of liked it but he really didn't have a choice. "Um.. do you have any technology that Nevs left behind?" Quinn turned back to him suddenly when he said the name. Jackson thought for a moment then looked back up at him. "What did I just say?

"A name," Quinn began confused walking back to him. "Nevs." Jackson looked down at the photos again. "How do you know that name?"

Jackson looked back to Quinn, his eyes wide in shock at what he had said as well. "That's her name?" Quinn shrugged not knowing the answer himself. "I don't know. It just came out. " Jackson shrugged it off. "Well, sorry but did she leave any technology behind when she left?"

Quinn shook his head. "Not much. She pretty much cleared everything out when she escaped. We know were she went though which is good. Colonel O'Neill has the chevrons back in the council room."

He pulled out another file and opened it. The first photo was that of an unsheathed dagger on it with several dragon designs dawned upon it. The next was a medium sized leather bound book with the same design that the dagger had. A crest it looked like in the middle of book.

"The dagger disappeared a few weeks ago." Quinn explained to him. "We have no idea who took it or where they took. They replaced it with the book though. I've been looking through it trying to figure out what it pertains to but I have no idea how to translate it. Well I lied, I've translated one word."

Jackson looked up at him. "What was it?'

" 'Shita' I think." He told him crossing his arms. "Judging by the amount of dragons on the weapons and other things left behind I think that it is safe to say that whatever she is her people could possible worship dragons."

Jackson shrugged with a nod holding up the photo. "It is a possibility, Ancient Egyptians often worshiped animals such as cats, so the chances that her people do is not out of the question." He looked back down at the photo. "This symbol of these dragons have to the prime or key source of their religion or social base. They are depicted on a lot of her belongings."

He flipped the photo and saw something else of interest.

A pendent on a chain, meant as a necklace no doubt, but it only had one dragon on it. Completely different from the rest of the dragons he had seen. He had seen this somewhere as well though. He looked back to the file containing all the photos of the assassin and pulled one out that showed her upper half. She was spinning around and on her neck was the necklace. He couldn't tell if the pendent was on the chain, she was spinning too quickly blurring out any chance of seeing it, but it looked like it.

"Is there anyway I can see this?"

Quinn nodded pulling the pendent out of his pocket. He handed it to him. "Here. The rest you can see later. They're still being looked over for any other concealed weapons but I don't think they'll find anything on them."

"Why not?" Jackson questioned and handed the pendent back after looking over it.

"Well most of the things we saw her us were knives and daggers but some of the other thing she had were booby trapped." He told him as he placed the pendent back in his pocket then he flipped over the photo to show him a sword like weapon, but it was larger than any sword that he had seen before. "And this."

"All assassins have a trade mark," Jackson told him and Quinn looked down at him. "We could check with the Tok'ra to see if they have ever ran into her before. With all the technology that is in the universe she still chooses to weld a sword and more medieval weapons. Chances of her being seen on other planets is more than likely." He thought for a moment. "How did she get here?"

Quinn shrugged. "We believe she came back through the gate during shift changes. It is also possible she came by ship but none of our scouts have found anything."

"Well I'll send you the information you gave me to General Hammond then I'll contact Jacob and Selmak to see if they know anything." Jackson told him and got up. "More than likely they'll come and see just who she is. Would that be alright with the Langarans?"

"Of course."

* * *

O'Neill looked over at Jackson as they began their walk to the gate room. "Tell me again why we are contacting the Tok'ra? And above all why are they even coming to help us?" 

"Because they'll know the most about we are dealing with." Jackson told him with a sigh. "We need their help with this Jack. I'm not sure why they actually agreed to come but I'm glad they did."

O'Neill stopped a little disappointed in what he had just said. He looked over at Jackson in annoyance. "Are you kidding me?"

Jackson stopped a few feet ahead of him then turned back to look at him. "No Jack, I'm not. We have nothing about whatever the hell she is. We don't even know what she is. Everything I've looked at shows nothing human about her. The Tok'ra have been around the longest other than the Asgards or the Ancients. Jacob and Selmak can help us right now to try and figure out who she is and what she wants." They began to walk again. "So as of right now we need them and you need to be polite."

"I don't have to be anything." O'Neill growled at him.

Jackson shook his head as they walked into the gate room as it opened. They walked over to the rest of SG1 including Quinn. From the gate came three men. Jacob stood in the middle beside him was Malik and the other one was a young woman who they didn't know.

Carter went up to her father and hugged him. It had been too long for them not to see one another. They all greeted one another and Jacob followed Jackson and Quinn. Not far behind them was Malik and the woman.

"So," Jacob began as he followed them. Carter walked beside him happy to see him. "You said this had to do with an assassin?"

"Yeah," O'Neill began still not happy to see them. "We wanted to see if you knew who the hell we were dealing with. Mostly because apparently we can't do it ourselves and we need the help of the almighty Tok'ra to help us out of trouble once again."

"Glad to see your attitude still hasn't changed Jack." Jacob told him snickering.

They walked down towards the library.

Jacob's voice changed to reveal Selmack wanted to speak. He ignored O'Neill's comment and went directly to the point. "We more than likely have encountered this assassin before. I regret the fact we won't be able to stay long. We had enough time to just come and see what it is you are dealing with." His eyes closed and he changed back to Jacob. "Can you tell me anything about who it is?"

He looked to Quinn for that information. Despite the fact he didn't want to speak about that matter, he answered his question.

"The assassin is a young woman best we can tell."

Jacob stopped in his tracks and looked to Malik.

"A young woman?" Malik questioned him looking concerned. "Age in late teens? Three earrings in her left ear?"

Quinn looked at him amazed and nodded.

"How'd you know that Malik?" Carter asked him.

Jacob sighed looking back to Carter. "Let us see the photos to make sure."

They made it to the library and Quinn handed him the photos. Jacob and Malik stared at the photos. Malik nodded. "That's her."

"Who?"

"Selmak tells me that the Tok'ra have met with someone similar for the past two years." Jacob told them. "She works alone, no indications have been made that she has ever worked with another person or alien for that matter. Well except for Malik."

Everyone's gaze turned to Malik. "I led a small force of Tok'ra against the Goa'uld Kan. When half of my force had been depleted she came to our aid. She also shot me in the foot to insure I wouldn't follow her through the gate."

"We have found her a legitimate ally other than that one incident." Jacob explained. "She usually wears a helmet so no one can see her face. That's why we brought Malik along. He knows what she looks like because she was unaware of our presence, if she had been she would have worn a helmet as she does now. After their run in she's come to us on a number of occasions."

"Does she have a name?" O'Neill questioned looking over at him from when he was looking at the photos.

"The one she uses is Nevs." Malik told them. Quinn looked over at Jackson and they both stared at one another. Malik noticed the difference in the way they acted. "You know the name already?"

"Daniel had said that name as if it had just come from no where earlier today." Quinn told them and looked over at Jacob.

O'Neill shook his head out of confusion. "Just out of the blue. No reason at all."

Quinn nodded still looking over at Jackson. "Yeah."

He began to whistle the theme to _The Twilight Zone_.

"Well," Jacob interrupted O'Neill's theme song while he looked over the photos yet again. "We don't communicate with her often. Once in a blue moon, she usually contacts us."

"How?" Carter questioned him leaning against the table.

"She just started coming through the stargate." Malik explained for them.

"From what we know," Selmak began. "She is quite young from the sound of her voice and the information Malik has supplied for us. Everyone else but him has not seen her face. Her hair sometimes appeared from beneath her helmet. A reddish blonde that extends a little past her shoulders, it was the only way that we knew it was her when she came through. Her attire changes frequently so she always somehow manages to show some hair so we'd know that it was her when she came. There is nothing known of what or who she truly is. Nevs could likely be another name that she has devised to keep us unaware of who she truly is."

He closed his eyes and his voice changed again. "However the fact remains that she is a strong young woman. She is built like a warrior so we know she can fight."

Malik let out an annoyed groan. "Most of the creatures she usually attacks however are somehow related to the Goa'uld. Why would she even come here is beyond me."

"Is there anything else you can tell us?" O'Neill growled at him and Jackson looked over at him annoyed with his attitude.

"You won't be able to find her." Jacob told them. "We could never follow her. Somehow she manages to delete the address from the DHD. "

"Jonas saw the chevron codes." Jackson stated as he looked to Quinn. "And the First Minister gave them to Jack."

"I doubt she would go through the gate straight to her home world." Malik replied. "She may have gone somewhere remote before returning to her home world or where ever she could find a home. However it is worth a shot."

"I must agree with Malik on this." Teal'c stated in his serious manner. "She may still be on the planet where she ventured."

O'Neill nodded. "We'll check it out then. Jonas we need the chevron dial-up codes again." Quinn looked at him in question of why he needed them. "I lost the ones the," He coughed. "First Minister gave me." He had them in truth. He didn't trust the First Minister to give him the right codes. Quinn wrote them down then handed them to him. He took it and handed it to Jackson. "Daniel, dial us up."

"Malik and I are coming with you." Jacob told him. "If you run into her it may be better to have a Tok'ra with you so she doesn't think about killing you too. That and if she sees Malik she'll probably only shoot him."

O'Neill nodded with a smirk with Quinn opened his mouth. "I'm going with you too."

At this suggestion O'Neill replied in annoyance that even he didn't know he possessed. "No way in hell you are. If anyone has a damn good reason to kill this woman it is you."

"You're going to let her live?" Quinn growled out in anger.

"She's allied with the Tok'ra Jonas." O'Neill shouted at him. Quinn stood straighter showing he wasn't about to back down from not going. "Therefore you are not going anywhere!"

* * *

**A:N: **Thanks for reading and please review! 


	3. Chapter Three: Torture and Friends

**A:N: **Thanks to everyone who read and to the reviewers: kt, LJQ, Aelan Greenleaf, JonasFan and Pagan Twylight.

Please continue to review. I love reviews. Thanks again for reading.

* * *

**Chapter Three**

**Torture and Friends**

They exited the gate, Jacob had come with them along side of him was Malik as well. Quinn had come as well even against O'Neill's protests. The only reason he had let him come was because the First Minister had asked him well more ordered him to take him along.

He hated the idea of him coming in the first place. It was sheer stupidity allowing him to come with them. Within the next hour or so O'Neill plotted to shoot him in the foot so he would have to return to Langara.

He didn't want to risk him going at the kid fully armed.

What was he thinking? Calling the assassin a child? She wasn't a child if she could kill and not show any regret. The _thing_ was a murder machine. From what he had heard from Jacob and Malik she mostly killed the Goa'uld but the only problem he had with that was that she killed them unmercifully. Not only did she kill the Goa'uld but also the host.

If she had allied herself with the Tok'ra why hadn't they even told them of her? A dangerous assassin that they had come around to do dirty work that they wouldn't do themselves.

O'Neill looked over and around the gate as soon as they stepped out. It was a desert planet, it almost reminded him of Abydos, but he could see several oases around the area. He looked behind him, a pyramid. He tilted his head back at the sight of it and let out a sigh in annoyance.

"Wow." He stated, it looked exactly like the Abydos pyramid. "Déjà vu."

"Really," Jackson said placing his sunglasses on his glasses. He looked around; his eyes were wide in amazement. "Do think she's still here?"

"More than likely." Carter told them, her eyes directed to the ground. She knelt down and extended her hand to the ground. "Sir, look."

O'Neill knelt beside her; the sand was thick with blood. It was fresh too.

"Blood." He looked over to Quinn. "Was she shot on Langara?"

Quinn shook his head. "No, she couldn't have been. When we cleaned up the mess she left behind there was no evidence of blood. Even from Lambert. She cleaned everything up."

"O'Neill," Teal'c began. O'Neill stood and looked to him. "Staff blasts." He pointed them out on some of the pillar. "It is a good assumption that the Goa'uld are here."

"Goa'ulds, assassins and Tok'ra oh my." O'Neill stated. Jacob looked at him with a raised eyebrow. "Let's check out the pyramid. Maybe---" A staff blast passed him by only inches.from his body. "Everybody down!" He screamed. "Jacob who the hell is this?"

Jacob shot his zat while the Jaffa shot his staff. "I'm taking a guess that it's the _Nebti_!"

After several moments of shooting zats and staffs, they took out the last Jaffa.

"Let's head to the nearest oasis. We'll decide what we'll do then."

It didn't take long for them to get to the nearest oasis. It had a small pond that had drinkable water. O'Neill checked around to make sure no Jaffa had decided to surprise them with an attack. The area was secure. He walked over to Jackson.

"Any clues as to who that was?"

"Jacob," Jackson began looking over at him. "You called the Goa'uld the _Nebti_?"

"Yes," Jacob stated with a nod. "I was judging that by the symbols on the pyrimad."

O'Neill looked confused at him. "Who is Nebit..Nebito..who is it we're dealing with?" He gave up on the pronunciation.

"_Nebti_," Jackson began to explain for him. "The _Nebti_ were two sisters Uadjet and Nekhbet. Uadjet was represented by a cobra while her sister, Nekhbet, was represented by a vulture; both represent the cycle of life and death in the universe. I only saw on type of Jaffa though, the cobra. So more than likely Nekhbet isn't here."

"You won't see Nekhbet," Malik told them looking at them from where he sat. "Nevs has proven her hate for Goa'ulds to the Tok'ra on more than one occasion. If Uadjet had captured her she would submit her to torture."

O'Neill looked confused. "Why?"

"Because she killed Nekhbet."

Carter's eyes went wide. "She killed her?" Jacob nodded. "Well we can't get back to the gate. Uadjet should have Jaffa guarding the gate by now."

"Any bright ideas?" O'Neill launched his question.

Teal'c was up on the top of a sand ridge when he began to run down. "Perhaps we can get into the pyramid." Everyone looked to him as if he was insane. "It is not a ship. The chances of there being many Jaffa is unlikely."

"So we go in kill Uadjet and get out?" Quinn questioned with a shrug.

"It is possible." Malik stated in agreement with Teal'c.

O'Neill sat down on the sand, staring up at the sky through his sunglasses. "Well I've heard worse."

"Perhaps," A Goa'uld's voice told them.

They all looked up to witness a Goa'uld standing a top the mound of sand and brought their weapons up to fight. It was too late though. They were surrounded by thirty or so Jaffa all prepared to kill him. Fifteen stood on either side of the black haired bright blue-eyed woman dressed in ancient Egyptian clothes that a queen would wear.

"Lower your weapons." She directed her order to O'Neill. The Goa'uld growled her eyes glowing when he didn't obey her. "You will not survive a fight." She told them with a hiss while she descended down to them. "Put down your weapons or I will be forced to kill the one called Nevs."

"Go ahead." Quinn growled back holding his weapon up high.

"Jonas," Carter whispered trying to get him to shut up. She looked over to O'Neill. "Sir?"

O'Neill glared over at Quinn. He could tell that Quinn had meant what he had said. He looked back up to the Goa'uld then back to Carter. He shook his head. They set their weapons on the ground, all but Quinn.

"Jonas.." Quinn looked over at O'Neill, his eyes told him what he meant to do. He wanted her to die for what she had done to him. Anyone could see that. "If you don't put down your weapon we're all dead." Quinn looked back to the Goa'uld. She smiled evilly at him then let her eyes flash down. "Put down your goddamn gun!"

Quinn finally did. He set it down on the sand and backed away from the gun.

"Good little brat." The Goa'uld hissed at him. She looked to her Jaffa. "Bring them."

* * *

Carter sat beside her father, her eyes looked to the others. Teal'c sat beside Quinn and beside them was O'Neill and Jackson.

O'Neill wasn't happy, not at all. At the moment they were being held by Uadjet in the prison inside her pyramid. The scenery was pretty boring, like any other Goa'uld prison chamber.

Except they could see the torture chamber from where they were. It was practically outside their door. And what a ghastly sight that was. It had a lot of devices used to inflect torture. Knifes, barbwire, whips along with other things that they couldn't really tell what they were. Most looked like middle-aged means of torture as well.

O'Neill gave a heavy sigh then looked over at Jackson. He shrugged to him. They had been in the cell for quite some time. No one was really keeping track.

"Well," He began. "Now does anyone have any bright ideas?"

The sound of footsteps made him shut up. They watched as the Goa'uld, Uadjet, walked down the steps through the torture chamber and passed them. She stopped suddenly, her eyes glowed to them as she looked to them.

"You came here for a reason. Why?"

"To take care of business." O'Neill replied with a smirk.

"With the assassin no doubt?" She motioned to the right.

A rather annoy hiss came from beside them in the next cell. The Jaffa moved towards the cell. They listened and heard the shield surrounding the assassins cell go down. The sound of the assassin fighting back made them uneasy.

"She is but a lowly mortal." Uadjet hissed over to them. "Surely she cannot be so much trouble."

"I beg to differ." O'Neill said rubbing the back of his neck.

Uadjet looked over at him. Her eyes flashed in anger at his comments. She looked back over at the Jaffa as they brought the assassin out.

Her clothes were torn and her body, well, it was less than pretty. Her face bruised and bleeding badly from many lacerations as well as a broken nose.

The Jaffa forced her arms over her head and into chains.

Teal'c recognized this means of torture; he had been put through it several times. He had also put many others through it too.

The assassin looked weak but she still managed to stand instead of dangle. Her stare went immediately to Uadjet when the Jaffa finished strapping her up. Uadjet nodded to her left and one of the Jaffa went over to where she had indicated. He brought over a barbwire whip.

Uadjet snapped the whip and swung it over the assassin's shoulder. She smiled at the satisfying sound of the barbs being driving into the assassin's flesh. In the blink of an eye she yanked the whip out of her flesh. Shreds of the assassin's skin went flying along with lines of drops of blood.

Carter shook her head; she couldn't believe what she was seeing. The sound of the assassin's flesh being torn from her body made her sick to her stomach. The assassin didn't even cry out or show any signs of pain.

Everyone in the cell looked like they were about ready to be sick.

Blood dripped from the assassin's body to the found in thick blobs. Uadjet looked over to them, a smile spread across her face.

"She's strong." She told them looking back at the assassin. "She does not cry out in pain." She looked back to them with nothing but pure evil covering her eyes. "Yet."

She brought the whip up again, this time she wrapped it around her waist. Once again she pulled the whip harshly. Her body was pulled forward from the force Uadjet had brought into pulling the whip away from her.

"Tell me who sent you." She questioned her. The assassin didn't reply, simply stared at her, her eyes glowed dark blue in rage. Her eyes were narrowed straight at Uadjet who stood and laughed at her. "You're a powerful creature assassin. However you are not that powerful."

"And your power only comes from your host." The assassin replied, her body stood straight, her hands grasped the chains tightly and she swung her legs forward.

Her feet struck Uadjet in the face. The blow sent Uadjet backwards in the force shield of the SG teams cell. She cried out in pain while the Jaffa ran to grab the assassin. She shouted in anger when they brought a fire stick down on her back. Her mouth opened wide and her eyes too when they shocked her. Her eyes glowed wide, she cried so loudly it hurt everyone's ears. When they pulled the stick away she stood as straight as she could.

Uadjet gave a hiss of annoyance before she pushed herself away from the shield.

The assassin smirked with a chuckle. "Painful?"

"I grow tired of your insolence." Uadjet hissed at her as she walked back to face her. She brought the back of her hand across her face. "You shall tell me all that your old mind knows."

The assassin spoke in a Goa'uld dialect. Jackson gave a chuckle while Teal'c raised an eyebrow out of intrigue and the Goa'uld looked over at them. Then she looked back at the assassin.

"What did she say?" Carter asked out of curiosity as to why Jackson had laughed.

Jackson leaned over to her. "Basically she just told her to shove it up her ass."

O'Neill nodded with a smile. "I like this girl already."

The sound of an outcry made them turn back to the assassin.

Uadjet had shoved a dagger deep into the assassin's gut. The assassin's head hanged low. Her eyes gazed down at the wound. Blood had spilled onto the Goa'uld's hands and she jumped back and stared at the assassin.

The assassin raised her head. A smile had spread across her face; blood trickled from the corner of her mouth. The Goa'uld looked frightened as it backed away from the assassin. With moments the Goa'uld and the Jaffa left the chamber leaving the assassin strung up and facing them. She looked over at each of them. Focusing on each one briefly before she let her head hang again.

"So," O'Neill began to make the assassin look over at him. Her abdomen was bleeding badly. "Does that hurt?"

"She won't answer you." Malik told him. O'Neill looked over to him. "She's been trained not too."

"Then why'd she answer Uaogit?"

"To piss her off."

"Ah," O'Neill stated then looked back to her. "Just out of curiosity?" The assassin raised her head and glared at them. "Why did Uajat leave after she stabbed you?" The assassin shrugged then rested her chin to her chest. "Well," He looked around to everyone in the cell. "So does anyone else have any bright ideas?"

Carter began to look around. "I could try and hot wire it."

"Won't work." The assassin stated. They looked over to her. She opened her hands to reveal terrible third degree burns on her palms. "The shock alone will kill you."

Jackson stood up and moved to the edge of the force shield. "Are we one speaking terms?"

"For the moment." She told him, her gaze turned to Quinn. "As long as I don't get shot." Her gaze then turned to Malik. "Been a while hasn't it Malik?"

He nodded to her. "You have a plan I suppose that doesn't involve you shooting me as well."

She chuckled at him while she began to swing her body on the chains. Her body was being strained from the swinging. They could see that she was trying to reach the controls to get the shield down. The chains were high up and longer than they usually were.

O'Neill stared over at the assassin as she stretched her toes out and finally struck the control panel. He stood up as the field went down, as did the assassin. Her back smacked against the podium and she gave a weak out cry.

She managed to get back on her feet. She looked over at them; her eyes wide and she stared at them as they moved out the cell towards her. Malik was first to her, releasing her from the chains. She hissed at them before she ran for it. Malik simply let her go.

O'Neill looked over at Jacob. "Not even a your welcome."

"Well she did say for the moment." Jackson reminded him. "So I take it we're on our own?"

"Yeah," O'Neill replied, picking up some of the staff weapons and zats. The others came and took them from him. He let them take them with no complaints all but Quinn.

"Jack I can help in case the Jaffa return."

"Her statement of her not getting shot was directed straight to you and no one else Jonas." O'Neill stated as he walked over to him and stood in his face so her got the whole effect of what he meant. "Out of everyone else here she is most worried about you because you are a danger to her, therefore you get no zat and no staff."

Quinn looked at him and it wasn't a nice look. He was not happy about being told that he could not help.

"You, Carter, Malik and Teal'c will go secure the gate. Jacob, Daniel and I will go see if we can find out little helpful killer. If we're not back at the gate in ten minutes go back to Langara with out us."

"Why Langara?"

"Because they took our G.D.O's Malik." He told him with a groan. "Let's move out."

* * *

She walked down the corridor, she knew where it led to and she knew needed to get there. She had to get to the Goa'uld.

She wasn't being discrete about coming to get her either. Her hearing had made it so she could hear anything coming her way. She could hear even the heartbeats of the hosts or of any Jaffa were remotely close to her. The sound of movement made her pick up the pace; she couldn't tell where it had come from.

Nothing prepared her for the feeling of the hard tip of a boot connect with her chin.

The blow was devastating. It knocked her onto her back, her head smashed against the ground. She writhed in pain lay, her lip had been split and her head hurt like hell. Her vision cleared to see a man clothed in black, a shade to match the hair that fell over his brow. His clothing was that of a system lord. Decorated in mostly clothes that ancient Egyptians would have worn.

A mirthful scowl caused his dark eyes to glint as he regarded her as he stood over her, his feet on either side of her arms.

"Horus." She hissed up at him grabbing her head in pain.

"Nevs, did you miss me that much that you would bleed for me?" He smiled and moved from hovering over her then offered her a hand. She took it and he helped her to stand, a smile spread across both their faces. "I'm surprised you managed to get here this quickly old friend."

"Quickly?" She questioned putting her hands on her hips. "I've been in that damn prison for a month you couldn't have sprung me? At least Malik got caught so I had someone to untie me."

"What the hell?" O'Neill's voice came from behind her. They both looked to see O'Neill, Jackson and Jacob with them. They had their weapons drawn ready to fire at them if necessary. "I thought you killed Goa'uld."

"What makes you think I am Goa'uld?" Horus hissed at them while the assassin pulled a knife out of her belt as a warning.

"I am Selmak of the Tok'ra." Selmak's voice came out from Jacob's body. "Identify yourself."

"Selmak it has been a while." Horus stated with a smirk. "You haven't forgotten me? Horus?"

O'Neill looked to Jacob who nodded. "He's safe." Jacob's voice came out now. Everyone lowered their weapons while Jacob explained. "Horus is our undercover Tok'ra in this system. I didn't know you were on this planet."

"I called Nevs here a month ago." Horus stated. He looked to the assassin who had her knife ready to strike out if she was told to. He placed a hand on her shoulder and she knocked it away. "Calm down Nevs. These are friends."

"Not mine." She hissed at him, her eyes stared darts at them. She turned back to Horus and passed him to continue onward towards the Goa'uld. "Do not follow me." She looked back at them briefly. "Ever again."

She left them running full tilt.

Horus looked to O'Neill. "You wronged her." He stated and walked past them heading for the exit. "We must leave."

Jackson shook his head. "What? Why?"

"Because if she succeeds," Horus began with an annoyed sigh as he turned and stared at him. "She will also destroy the pyramid to eliminate any chance of the symbiote healing the host. Do you want to be here when it begins to collapse?"

* * *

Carter stood ready to defend against anything that came near the gate, as did Teal'c who held his staff tightly. Not far from them was Malik who carried a staff weapon as well.

Quinn sat on the steps and leaned against the DHD. He didn't look in the least bit happy to not be actively involved with the mission. He stood up and kicked a stone off the platform.

Carter looked back at him. She could see the frustration in his face as he paced down to the bottom of the platform and then back up to the DHD.

"Jonas." Carter began to get his attention. He looked over at her briefly to indicate that he had heard her and was listening but he didn't stop to focus on what she had to say to him. "If you had the chance would you kill her?"

He stopped and looked to her. His face showed nothing but utter disbelief that she wouldn't think he would. "Of course. She tore my life to pieces. I loved Kianna, Sam. I was going to marry her. Then she came to Langara, stuck her hand into my chest and ripped out my heart."

"Everyone has lost someone Jonas Quinn." Teal'c told him. "I have lost my wife and we all have lost many close friends."

"Jackson lost his wife too Jonas." Carter told him. "Even away from this program we've lost loved ones.

"I lost my mother in a car accident when I was a kid." Carter began to tell him. He shook his head and began to stalk back towards the top of the steps. "Colonel O'Neill lost his son. And worse of all it was by his own gun." This got Quinn's attention. He stopped, his head turned to the side so he could listen to her. "His son shot himself with his gun. Everybody hurts for a while Jonas. The pain will pass in time. It always does."

"Major Carter." Teal'c began; his eyes focused on the pyramid. "O'Neill is coming. Three are with him."

"The assassin?" Quinn questioned his voice had a hint of anger still present in it.

"No." Teal'c stated and Carter and Quinn moved up to where he stood. "It looks like a Goa'uld system lord."

"If he's traveling with them he must be a Tok'ra." She went to reach for her radio then shook her head out of annoyance. "Don't have a radio." Staff fire began to erupt from either side of O'Neill, Jackson and the rest of them. "Open fire on the pyramid."

They took positions and began to fire on the pyramid.

* * *

**A:N:** Thanks again to everyone who read and to the reviewers: kt, LJQ, Aelan Greenleaf, JonasFan and Pagan Twylight.

Please review! I love reviews!!!


	4. Chapter Four: Friend or Foe

**A:N: **Originally this chapter was the ending of chapter one. Esh. Thanks to everyone for reading and thanks for those who reviewed

kt, LJQ, Aelan Greenleaf, Spellmasters, JonasFan and Pagan Twylight.

* * *

**Chapter Four**

**Friend or Foe?**

She heard the sound of the staff fire from outside the pyramid. She came to a stop, her eyes turned to look out of the nearest window. The team of humans, Tok'ra and the Jaffa were under heavy fire from the Jaffa loyal to Uadjet. They weren't her responsibility but without help they wouldn't be able to get off the planet without severe casualties.

The choice that always pieced her off. Her mission or allies that needed her help. They were her allies at least she hoped they were. All but Jonas Quinn. She didn't blame him for wanting to kill her. She killed someone he loved, but she had a reason.

The other's though, the Tok'ra and the other humans.

"Dammit." She muttered and jumped onto the ledge of the window.

With the right degree of spacing between her feet she could make it down the side of the pyramid by sliding down. She'd rather not though but she didn't have much of a choice in that matter either.

She looked around for rope or something to slow her descent. The cloth used for decoration that was wrapped around the pyramid would help slow her descent perfectly.

She extended her legs out over the edge of the window to get the cloth and pull it in. It wasn't sewn in. This had to be one of her stupider ideas. She pulled on the cloth, it moved rather quickly to give her slack. She gave a sigh of annoyance. At the very least it would slow her descent a teeny bit.

"Going somewhere?" A voice said from behind her.

The assassin stepped back into the hallway, pulling the cloth in with her. Without a second thought she swung her fist high striking Uadjet in the face. The blow alone had knocked the Goa'uld flat on her back. The Goa'uld flashed her eyes at her.

"Actually yes I was." She told her jumping out of the window.

Her hands held tightly to the cloth as she began her very fast decent.

* * *

Uadjet stood up only seconds after the assassin had delivered the blow. The little creature had been too quick for her and already made it out the window.

She gave an outcry of anger as she looked out the window and watched the little beast descend down the side of her pyramid. Something else caught her eye. The moving of the cloth she had used for decoration, a gift from Ra himself. The little beast must have been using it to drop herself from her pyramid.

She gave out another roar of anger; her hands reached down and pulled from her belt a knife. With all her might she began to cut through the cloth but the damn thin was thick. Before she had made it all the through she looked down to see the assassin halfway down her pyramid.

Then she cut the last bit of the cloth.

* * *

They were stuck in the dead fire with the Jaffa. There had to be at least fifty firing at them and they were coming closer every time they fire.

O'Neill, Jackson, and the two Tok'ra had made it back to the gate but they couldn't get to the DHD without someone standing the chance of getting shot and killed.

Something drew his attention away from the fighting though.

A scream. It sounded like a woman.

Horus looked to Jacob and nodded with a smile.

The Jaffa turned didn't even phase at the scream. They continued onward, they had their orders and they would follow them until the last of them stood.

"Jacob!" O'Neill shouted as he fired his staff weapon. His blast struck the Jaffa in the chest and it collapsed. "Was that scream good or bad?"

"Good!" Horus yelled back instead of Jacob and he pulled his body back to avoid getting struck again. "Within minutes the pyramid should be nothing but ruins!"

* * *

The assassin lay on her back, blood trickling out of her mouth. She screamed again at the sudden twinges of pain that ran up and down her body. She was bleeding from hundreds of lacerations all over her flesh. The cuts weren't even the worse of her problems.

Her back had been broken, but not bad enough for her to grow too concerned about. Concentrating on the broken vertebrae she brought her body to heal itself. Within minutes her back slipped back into its normal position. It wouldn't hold for very long but it would have to do.

She stood and began to move.

Hard to believe that her broken back was the least of her worries now.

* * *

Jackson looked to the left side of the temple. He thought he saw something moving but he couldn't be sure. Then he saw movement again, nothing major but still.

Once again the shadow of something moving came out of the corner of his eye. This time it wasn't settle at all. It was her. The assassin. She was limping badly but instead of running towards them she was running at the Jaffa.

"Jack!"

O'Neill looked back to Jackson to see him pointing at something. He focused on what Jackson was pointing at. He saw her too.

"Ah hell."

He continued to fire at the Jaffa. The sound of someone on their side getting hit made him turn and look over at Carter. Her arm had been grazed but she got back up and began firing again, not ready to give up just yet.

* * *

The assassin began to make an attack run from behind the Jaffa. They were so focused on the others at the gate that they didn't even notice her coming up behind them.

Her leg was broken in several places but was healing quickly as she began to pick up the pace. The lacerations that had been inflicted on her by the Jaffa earlier where opening wider as she healed her internal wounds too quickly for her out wounds to stand.

It was a small price to pay for her to focus all her strength and natural ability to heal on her injured leg and back. The only thing she would suffer from would be a drain of not being able to heal the lacerations and deeper cuts that had been made after the battle. If she wasn't killed here she would die of loss of blood after the Tau'ri had left with the Tok'ra.

She looked to her left and saw the blast cannon. A smirk spread briefly across her face.

Her leg had healed completely now but the old wounds had opened wider. Blood spilled from her wounds and began to mix with the sand. She reached the canon; it didn't take long to charge up. Using her keen senses she brought the huge weapon around and fired on the Jaffa that she had been dealing with for the last month.

* * *

The cannon blast struck the front half of the Jaffa and their numbers diminished from fifty to fewer than fifteen. O'Neill looked to Jackson and waved him to the DHD.

"Get that damn thing open now!"

He turned around to look to the assassin begin running from behind the Jaffa again. Something was different about her though. She was covered in a lot of red. Blood. From the last time he had seen her she had gained a lot of injuries. More than seemed possible.

He watched as she pulled out a knife from her belt and it began to glow.

His gaze was broken when he came under fire again. The Jaffa were now fighting hand to hand combat.

Teal'c brought the blunt end of his staff into one of the Jaffa's face. Quinn was lending a hand, fist really as well. A Jaffa grabbed him from behind and he yelped as the huge man began to crush his arm. Before the Jaffa could finish he was stabbed in the back. The others finished off the rest with the zats and staff weapons.

Jackson had gotten the gate open in that time period. The assassin stood at the top of the gate. It was taking all of her might to remain standing. She was so weak.

Horus looked up at her. Her breathing was so heavy he knew it wasn't right. She didn't need to breath so often. He stared at her wounds everyone did. Blood rolled off her flesh and onto the gate platform.

Malik stood next to her. "What's wrong?"

"I broke my back and my leg.." She mumbled softly pushing him away. "I can't heal anymore.."

"You did not get those injuries here did you?" Her eyes shut tightly to reveal the amount of pain she was in. When her eyes opened again they were pure white then changed back to their normal colors. She gasped in pain before she tumbled backwards into the gate. The team looked to Horus. "That wasn't intentional."

Jackson looked over at Quinn then back to O'Neill. "I dialed Langara Jack. If they see her they'll kill her no questions asked."

Horus made it through first followed by everyone else.

* * *

They exited the gate, the Langarian military stood with guns out ready to fire. O'Neill held up his hands. "Hey it's only us!"

Carter looked down at the ground. Blood. Lots of it as well, it formed a trail that would take a while to follow since it seemed she moved around in order to prevent any more harm than she already had received. She gave a sigh and looked over to O'Neill then back to the Langarians.

She saw the squad leader that she and Teal'c had spoken to earlier, Lambert. He nodded to the rest of his team and order their guns lowered.

He walked up to Carter. "She came through only moments before you did. Little bastard moved quick for how banged up she was."

"Where did she go?"

He shrugged with a shake of his head. "She hit some of us before we could get to see where she went. We shot at her several times and I think we hit her. We're following the blood trail and I'm going to overlook the vids."

"I'll come with you." Carter told him and she began to follow him after O'Neill okayed it.

He looked to Quinn. "Can you dial up earth so we can get a communication through?"

"Jack if we open the assassin could run through the gate." Jackson told him. "The iris would kill her as soon as she stepped through the gate."

"She deserves death." Quinn hissed to him.

"Dammit she just saved your life and ours!" O'Neill shouted at Quinn who looked to him. "So knock it off. Until we know more about her she stays alive." He looked over at Horus as he began to walk towards the council room Jackson, Teal'c and Jacob followed them. "Tell me Horus why was or little brat bleeding so much?"

"I don't know her body should have healed by now." Horus stopped and looked over at Jacob and Malik who also stopped. "But we cannot assist you any longer." O'Neill stopped and stared at him. "I have information to report to the Tok'ra."

"What about opening the gate?"

"Yeah wouldn't she try to get through it again?" Malik questioned instead of the others,.

Jacob looked to Malik understanding their strange friendship. "It's a possibility."

"I doubt it." Horus retorted and looked to Jackson. "Her wounds were not made from the battle or from where ever she had managed to come from."

He turned his gaze back to O'Neill who looked confused. "Not even I had seen some of those wounds before. Nevs's body structure is supposed to heal wounds quickly. If she had focused all of her power into a major injury it draws all her powers to heal herself into that part of her body. She must have lost focus on the other minor wounds. How long her focus has to be on the wounds I don't know, but obviously it has to be a very long time or else there would not have been so many minor wounds coming back to her so quickly could very likely kill her."

Horus looked to all the blood in the gate room. "Judging by her wounds she might be dead already. Or at the very least she would be in hiding trying to get the majority of her wounds to heal. We must go now. We'll leave Malik with you until she is found. She trusts him but not very much. He'll give you some leverage." He looked back over to Malik. "But you have to return within the next two days."

Malik nodded.

Horus and Jacob began to turn to leave. "Oh Colonel."

O'Neill looked to him.

"She is carrying a giler blade. It creates a laser around the blade making her job a lot easier. If she feels threatened she will attack."

O'Neill watched as they turned and exited through the stargate.

He shook his head as he watched them leave then looked to Jackson. "Do you have any idea what she is?"

"Sorry." He told him with a shake of his head.

"Jonas showed me a book earlier. It was in one of the photographs he was showing me of items she had left behind either on accident or on purpose. He translated a piece of it that came out to be the word 'Shita'. Whether that is the species she is or not I'm not sure. But judging by the amount of wounds she has sustained over the past several hours she has to have something in her body that causes her to heal."

Malik entered the conversation. "Not even the Tok'ra is sure of what she is. Her healing abilities won't last much longer. Her back is broken as well as her leg. She's focusing all of her healing abilities into those injuries. All the lacerations in her body are opening because of that. With that much blood lost she won't be able to last much longer."

He nodded and looked over at the gate. "A suggestion would be tell the Langarians not to shoot her on sight."

O'Neill nodded to him and walked off to find Carter. "See if you two can find her before they do."

Jackson gave a little 'yep' and they walked off.

O'Neill began to walk when the First Minister stalked up to him. Judging by the look on her face she was pretty peeved at him. "What is the meaning of this?"

He gave a sight and looked back to her. "Of what?"

"You brought the assassin through!" She yelled at him slapping him across the face. O'Neill gave an 'ow'. Her face burned with rage. "The one that has brought death to our world and you brought her through!"

"Well you were bringing death to your world long before she showed up." O'Neill told her showing his anger towards them. "And as of right now she just saved our asses from a Goa'uld. That includes Jonas. So she stays alive for now."

"You'll bring death upon us." She warned him with a growl.

""She's dying to the best of my knowledge." He shouted back to her making her shut the hell up. "For all I know she could be dead."

He turned and began to head to where Carter was when he heard the First Minister reply: "Then she has gotten what she deserves."

* * *

Lambert and Carter stared at the monitor. The assassin appeared on the screen running from their gate room and into the hall.

O'Neill entered the room and moved next to Carter. "Anything?"

Carter looked over to him and shook her head. "Not yet sir. Her movements are so eractic that it's hard to follow. We're getting closer though."

He gave a heavy sigh. "Tell me again Carter why the hell I am even trying to keep an assassin alive instead of letting the Langarans shoot her?"

"Because she's allied with the Tok'ra."

"Would the Tok'ra even miss her that much?"

"I think Malik would." She told him. "He seems to care a lot for her."

"Yeah," O'Neill stated thinking it over. "He does. Any other reasons why we shouldn't kill?"

"She also saved our lives, twice sir. As well as killing off an apparent Goa'uld system lord." Carter told him then looked back down at the monitor. "Sir, what about Jonas?"

O'Neill looked back to her. "What about him?"

She shrugged, her gaze turned back to him. "She did kill Kianna. He does not trust her one bit. Honestly, sir, I'm not sure I do either."

"They found her!" Someone yelled before O'Neill could answer her.

Everyone who heard the cry ran in the direction that the scream came from. Carter and O'Neill followed praying that she hadn't been killed already. The shouts and yells became louder as they ran and found her. She was on her feet crouched in the corner of a storage room, her arm across her gut; blood ran down her sides and onto the floor.

She wasn't about to die. Not yet, no way.

* * *

**A:N: **Thanks to :kt, LJQ, Aelan Greenleaf, Spellmasters, JonasFan and Pagan Twylight for reviewing and please review. I love them. And pretty soon it will be poll time.

What that means is I'll be needed help in upcoming chapters and you get to help me out. Keep reading a reviewing.


	5. Chapter Five: One Bloody Mess

**A:N: **Thanks for reading and thanks to the reviewers: kt, LJQ, Aelan Greenleaf, Spellmasters, JonasFan and Pagan Twylight. Please review.

* * *

**Chapter Five**

**One Bloody Mess**

"They found her!" Someone yelled and everyone who heard the cry ran in the direction that the scream came from.

The shouts and yells became louder as they ran and found her.

She was on her feet crouched in the corner of a storage room, her arm across her gut; blood ran down her sides and onto the floor. In her hands was a dagger that she had unsheathed from her belt. She stood in a sleeveless shirt and ripped pants, each rip was a deep laceration each bleeding as constantly as the one on her sides. The lacerations that they had seen on the planet where Uadjet was were so huge. Blood rained from them forming large puddles beneath her.

Her free hand shifted to her boot was a knife, everyone saw the movement as well as the knife, O'Neill brought his gun up to make sure she wouldn't do anything or if she did, that he had time to subdue her.

Nothing would happen though; she was in too much pain. She was fighting her own body at the moment not to collapse right then and there. Her left leg slammed into the ground and she began to fight to stand once again.

Quinn walked in along side Jackson.

Jackson's eyes were wide in shock at her state; so much blood was surrounding her. It wasn't like on the planet but it was still beyond anything a human could survive. She turned her head at him as if she had to try and recall who they were. She crouched defensively her hand went to her side and she held the dagger up and growled lowly.

Her eyes kept fading in and out of normal color and her white lifeless ones.

"Shoot her." Quinn told O'Neill, his anger and hate towards her was emanating in his voice. It seemed odd for Quinn to be telling them to shoot her. Usually he would tell them to hold their fire and listen to her.

"No wait." Jackson told them as he stepped forward, the girl hissed at him and lashed out, her dagger barely missing him.

She fell to her knees, and then scrambled backwards, using the wall to help her stand again. Blood smeared the wall. Jackson stared at her; she hissed at him, he walked forward again. He extended his hand. The assassin stopped her fit, her eyes wide; she stared at the hand, then up at Jackson.

She leaned the side of her head against the wall and began to slip so she sat on the ground, she was crying, not hissing or growling, but crying like a human. She was in so much pain, her arms wrapped around her body, her hand rested over the wound, squeezed it tightly trying to stop the bleeding. Jackson moved closer to her.

"Hey.." He touched her lightly on the shoulder. Her head turned sharply to where his hand rested and she hissed at him, pushed herself away from him, farther into the corner or at least as far as she could go.

Carter walked up beside Jackson. "We won't hurt you."

"You did." The assassin hissed at them, her head tilted down to indicate the wound caused by them. Malik walked forward to speak. "I don't want to hear it Malik."

"We didn't fire at you." O'Neill told her while he lowered his weapon a little.

"Yes. You did..." She told him weakly. Her gaze went to Quinn and she gave a coy smile. "He wants me dead."

"You bet I do." Quinn hissed back at her. Jackson, Carter and O'Neill all shot a look that said 'what the hell?' He wasn't sounding like the normal Quinn at all.

"She wasn't the target fool." She hissed at him then coughed, blood came from her mouth. "You were." The teams eyes grew wide and O'Neill brought his weapon back up. Her hand went up and she shook her head. "I got my pay."

"What's that suppose to mean?" O'Neill questioned.

"When most assassins receive pay it signifies that the target they were sent to take care of was destroyed." Jackson stated and he knelt beside her and extended his hand again.

She slapped his hand away. Jackson shook his head. He looked back to O'Neill and Carter. "But in this case the target wasn't destroyed and she still received her pay. She got paid so technically she finished the job. Jonas isn't her target anymore." He looked fore reassurance from the assassin who gave a slight nod. "We can help you."

"I don't need your help." She retorted, spitting blood on his face while she did.

"Yeah, that's why you're bleeding all over the floor." O'Neill added as he lowered his weapon once again. "You can barely move." Her eyes turned to him and she glared up at him, her eyes glowed bright neon blue. "What the hell?"

Jackson backed up quickly. "She's Goa'uld."

She laughed at that before she began to choke on her own blood preventing her from answering so Quinn answered for her remembering what he had said to Jackson earlier.

"She' s the shita." Quinn walked forward and handed Jackson the book that he had shown him in a photograph. "I translated more. You'll find the information about them in this." Then he knelt beside her. "Look at me." He told her, she looked at him, and her eyes still glowed.

Quinn looked almost ready to hit her.

"Jonas." Carter walked over to him placing a hand on his shoulder to reassure him. "She can't do anything right now, but we need to get her back to SGC to get her some medical attention."

Quinn stood up quickly. "You're going to help her?"

"Yes."

"She is a murderer!" Quinn shouted at them, pointing down at her and hissed. "She doesn't deserve to live!"

"Whether or not she is a murderer Jonas," O'Neill intervened. "She saved our lives. Twice as a matter of fact. She needs medical attention and then she will explain who and what the hell she is."

Quinn looked back down at her in disbelief. She stared up but her gaze kept changing from him to the others in the room.

He looked past Quinn to the girl, who had somehow managed to stand, she stared at him, her eyes glowed the blue brightly and she bolted, grabbing Jackson by the shoulder she spun him around. With swiftness and relative ease she moved the dagger to his throat. Her other arm went under his shoulder and her nails dug into his chest. The force of her nails was terrible. Blood oozed from the wounds.

"Okay," O'Neill stated lifting up his weapon. "Now we can kill her."

"Move." She hissed at him, holding Jackson tightly. The knife pressed into his flesh, not enough to make him bleed but enough to make them worry. "Everyone out.." She choked for a moment and coughed blood onto Jackson's shoulder. "Out in front. No one stands behind me. Anyone does, he dies." She held the knife against his throat when O'Neill wouldn't move. "I've killed many don't think I won't do it again."

"Jack, do what she says." Jackson whispered at him. He looked at him; his eyes showed that he knew she meant it. Her nails dug deeper into his chest and he inhaled sharply. Blood began to trickle onto her hands and down his shirt. "Jack."

O'Neill lowered his gun. "Where to?"

"The stargate." She sneered almost tripping as she shoved Jackson forward.

Everyone stood in front of her, she meant what she said and she would kill Jackson if they didn't do what she told them too. She looked to Quinn who stood, the only one who stood in anger and not in fear.

"Check her autopsy." She told him. "Look at her neck. At least you'll know why she grew her hair out." Jonas stared at her and she gave Jackson another shove and he walked, helping her along as well. She rested her head on the back of his neck; she waited for a moment when they reached the stargate. "Dial your world."

"Why?" Jackson questioned as he glanced over his shoulder trying to see her.

"Dial your world." She stated again weakly. He shook his head still startled by her request. "I know your code from here, do not dial anywhere else or your blood with cover the ground."

He looked to O'Neill who shrugged. He dialed the DHD for earth. Once he had completed it she pressed knife pressed into his flesh again and she forced him to move.

"Earth." He told them. Everyone stared in shock, Carter looked to Lambert who began to send a radio signal letting the SGC know that they were coming back. The assassin moved Jackson so the were ready to go through once the gate was opened.

"You don't have to do this." He told her. Her head rested on his back. He could tell her strength was leaving her quickly. "We don't want to hurt you. Please don't do this."

"I don't care whether I live or die." She told him with a slight outcry. "You'll live and so will they. My job's done."

The gate opened and she shoved him forward. Jackson thought over what she meant as they stepped towards the gate but none of it made sense to him.

Carter looked back to Lambert. "I got the signal through!"

She looked over to O'Neill. "Sir," Carter began then looked back up to Jackson. "Are we going to let her go through?"

"Yep." He replied as they watched them go through the gate and it shut behind them. "Dial earth again." O'Neill yelled and moved to get to the gate. "Send the transmission." He looked over to Carter. "She went to earth so we'd try and kill her on the other side." Carter raised an eyebrow as she looked to Lambert to send the signal again. "She was committing suicide."

* * *

They fell from the stargate, the assassin tumbled several feet away from Jackson. She gave an outcry of unbearable pain where she fell. Her dagger had been thrown a few feet from where she landed. Jackson got to his feet quickly and grabbed the dagger.

The stargate had close, he was back on earth, at the SGC; Hammond had made his way down to the gate. He ignored what everyone was yelling at him and looked at the assassin she laid in a crumbled up ball on the floor, her blood surrounded her body.

The sound of her crying made him go over to her. Carefully, he rolled her on her back so he could see all of her injuries. The side of head was bleeding badly from a cut on her forehead, her side was still bleeding, it had slowed and it looked as though the flesh was closing together. He could see the bullet coming from her side. There were two other wounds but her couldn't tell what had made them. He looked down at her and brushed her hair out of her face.

Her eyes opened, they were dimly lit from the neon color that had been there moments before they had entered the gate but they were quickly changing over to white. "What.."

"Don't talk." Jackson told her looking around. He looked back down at the assassin; her eyes were dimly lit as he placed her head on his lap.

She shuddered; blood trickled from her mouth to his clothes. Her blood covered him from being in close contact with her.

"Get a stretcher!" Hammond yelled as he ran up to Jackson. He knelt beside them. The sound of the stargate winding up for another arrival made him yell again. "Now! Dr. Jackson what the hell is going on?"

Jackson looked up at him. "She saved our lives."

"That may be but our reports that you sent to us give us every indication that she is a danger to us."

"Does she look like a danger right now?" Jackson asked his hands covered in her blood. The assassin eyes suddenly glowed brighter than he had ever seen. Her mouth opened wide in a painful cry and her body slammed against the ramp. She began to convulse, Jackson and Hammond grabbed hold of her shoulders. "Medic!"

The gate opened and the SG1 team as well as Quinn jumped out of the gate. O'Neill ignored him and instead he immediately went to where Jackson was. Jackson looked up at him, his arms held the convulsing assassin down.

"Why did she dial here?"

He watched as the medics rush over. They were yelling at him to get out of the way. One bent down and injected some sedatives into her system. The sedatives took effect quickly and the medics began loaded her up as the rest of the team came out of the wormhole.

O'Neill ran to Jackson making sure he was all right.

"Hey." He grabbed his face and tilted it up to make sure his neck wasn't cut. He saw nothing and looked to the assassin who the medics were taking to the infirmary. Along side of the briefly was Malik but he stopped at the door to watch her leaves. "What happened?"

"The exit knocked her around worse than when we first found her." He explained then looked back at them. "Any ideas why she dialed earth?"

"O'Neill I want a full explanation of this at 0800." Hammond yelled at him. "I want everything, not just bits and pieces."

Hammond exited and Jackson looked back to O'Neill for an explanation of why she had just so happened to dial earth. "Suicide."

Carter explained the rest. "When she realized she didn't have a way out she thought the only way would be to take her own life. Go through the gate with you and she should have been shot on arrival."

"She wanted to die with honor." Teal'c said and walked off without concern or another word.

"We should check on her." Carter told them and they went off to the isolation.

They found the assassin strapped down to the bed she was in. In one of the isolation lab to prevent her from escaping and causing further damage to herself and anyone else.

Her eyes stared up blankly, they weren't glowing anymore, but they weren't looking like normal human eyes either. She gave a weak moan and turned her head to the side. The heart monitor wasn't even registering for all the movement that was happening. The medics stared at her as the rushed around and began to use the paddles. The SG1 team watched in horror as they tried to revive her. Her eyes shot open and she hissed loudly in pain. The monitor was reading her as dead.

She cried out in pain, her eyes wide from the pain that they had inflected upon her, but from what they didn't know. Her eyes were not their normal colors, nor were they their neon blue, they were blood red, changing slowly to pitch black. She cried out in pain and began to thrash out again. The medics yelled to hold her down.

"What the?" O'Neill began.

"She's not human." Jackson suddenly brought up. Everyone looked at her and he went in and yelled to the doctor. "She's not human!"

"What?" Dr. Davidson shouted as he held the assassin down with all of his might.

"Although the monitor reads her as dead she isn't!" He yelled back at him. "Let her settle down on her own."

"If we don't sew her wounds up she won't have a chance." He yelled at him over the assassin's screams. "And the sedatives wear off too quickly for us to do anything." He nodded to one of the other medics to put another dose in her. "We are pushing almost deadly levels of this stuff to keep her out of it." The needle went into her flesh and she slowly succumbed to the sedative. The doctor looked over at Jackson. "We'll inform you when she's stable."

Jackson nodded. "Come on." O'Neill told him as he headed out of the room. "We have a briefing to do. Get ready for it."

All went on their ways to find out what they could about the unconscious assassin.

* * *

**A:N: **Thanks for reading and thanks to the reviewers: kt, LJQ, Aelan Greenleaf, Spellmasters, JonasFan and Pagan Twylight. Please review. 


End file.
